sentimientos reprimidos
by martilove205
Summary: cierto cocinero tiene sentimientos reprimidos que trata de calmar en una noche muy fria...saldran a la luz estos? -zosan-


_**Este es un oneshot de los de mi estilo, medio triste, dejen reviews porfavor y díganme si quieren oneshots de otras parejas de one piece**_

Todo, nuestra historia, nuestras peleas, meras distracciones, formas de escapar de la realidad, de la cruel y fría verdad, tenerte tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, el saber lo irreal de mi deseo, saber que una de mis metas tendría lugar solo en mi imaginación, que idiota soy, que tenía en la cabeza cuando me enamoré de ti….espadachín de mierda, la noche era fría, la hora sobrepasaba las 2 de la mañana, y yo, como hacía de vez en cuando, estaba hundido en un mar de pensamientos, ahogando mis penas con cada calada a mi cigarro, el no poder sacar a la luz mis sentimientos, que agonía, el no poder tocarte, probarte, ahora mismo mi situación podría ser el más claro ejemplo de "se mira y no se toca", pero eso no es lo más agobiante, el peor de mis pesares, es el que solo me veas como un cocinero pervertido, puede que cuando te diga marimo, o espadachín de mierda, no te afecte en absoluto, pero conmigo es otra historia, cada insulto es una punzada a mi pecho, es como si abrieras una y otra vez una vieja herida, peleo contigo siempre, cuando lo único que quiero es un consuelo para mi pobre corazón, le di otra calada a mi cigarro, esto debe servir, me dije a mi mismo sacando una botella de sake, me serví un poco, para seguir tratando de resolver mis conflictos, para seguir conteniendo las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos, me pregunto cómo sabrás, dulce?, salado?, cómo se sentiría el contacto con tu cuerpo, cálido?, acogedor?, siendo franco, a quien mierda le importa, solo quiero tenerte, o al menos hacerme la ilusión, si tan solo supieras como me siento, me comprenderías?, una lagrima surcó mi rostro mientras daba unos cuantos tragos a la botella, quizá lo mejor sea no decirle, es una maldita injusticia, porque no puedo amarle como a las mujeres?, porque?, las lagrimas que brotaban de mi cara habían aumentado, oí pasos detrás mío, quien estaría levantado a esta hora, pensé tomando de la botella,

Ero-cook? Que haces levantado a esta hora- escuche-

Eso debería preguntarte yo, marimo-le respondí-

Hago vigilancia..….hoy me toca

Bueno, yo…..no podía dormir, eso es todo -mentí-

Yo venía por sake, si me disculpas -tomo la botella-

Oi marimo, quien te dio permiso para tomar la botella

No lo necesito cara arroba- me respondio-

Tienes razón, espadachín de mierda – me limite a decir mientras le pasaba la botella-

Ehh?, pasa algo cejas de remolino ? Normalmente me patearías y empezaríamos otra de nuestras peleas

No marimo, es solo que no quiero despertar a nami-san o robin-chan – dije dándole una calada a mi cigarro-

Voltea – me dijo el-

No me des ordenes – le respondí secamente-

Cuando en realidad no quería voltearme porque las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos no se detenían, mi actitud era totalmente normal, pero mi cabeza solo decía, porque esto me pasa a mi!, sentí una calidez en mi hombro, sabía que era la mano del marimo -voltea- me dijo una vez más -que no marimo de mierda!- grite , cuando me tocó, sentí una descarga eléctrica, esos 2 años sin el….en una isla llena de travestis, fueron un infierno, el se sentó a mi lado con la botella, jeje, cuando tome la botella estaba llena, ahora estaba menos que la mitad, -quieres?- preguntó yo me limite a tomar la botella y beber un poco, las horas pasaron, eran las 4 y yo seguía despierto, y ebrio, cosa que es peligrosa, porque nada bueno pasa después de las dos de la mañana, el marimo seguía en la cocina bebiendo, llevábamos 4 botellas, comenzamos una charla

Y ero-cook porque aquí

Ya te dije marimo, no podía dormir

O claro que no….cocinerucho tienes ojos rojos y estas ebrio….quieres ahogar tus penas

C-como lo sabes marimo de mierda

Lo se, porque yo también he hecho eso

En serio? Jajajaja el gran espadachín ahogando sus penas? Jajajajaja eso no me lo creo

En verdad cejas de remolino,yo nunca bromeo

Que tipo de penas?

A solo lamentos estúpidos…

Es por una chica? – pregunte con suma curiosidad, el marimo estaba ebrio, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

La verdad…..no, estoy interesado en chicas- me respondio con suma tranquilidad

EHHH!?- respondí atonito, al marimo no le interesaban las chicas? Eso es una novedad

Si , algún problema – me miro con un aura amenazante-

N-n-no! Marimo! No lo malinterpretes es solo que, esa no me la esperaba

A cierto…viniendo del tipo mas heterosexual del mundo

Que dijiste marimo! Es cierto que yo nací para amar a las mujeres pero eso no me convierte en un homofóbico

Ehh grita mas bajo no querras despertar a tu robin-chan o a tu nami-san!

Eh? – acaso sonaba….dolido?-

Tsk, le respondí

Esto es muy duro lo sabes!? Cocinero de mierda sabes lo duro de mi problema

Cállate! Cállate! Marimo estúpido!- dije callendo de rodillas al suelo, - por mucho tiempo….he estado sufriendo- confesé soltando unas lagrimas

Porque – me dijo el-

Por ti…- me rendí- era demasiado pesar, poco me importa su reacción, yo solo quería quitarme ese peso de encima…..

Mírate….pareces un idiota- me dijo en respuesta-

Oye mejor te callas porque estoy siendo abierto conti-… seria un sueño?, esto es verdad? No quería quitar mi cara de sorprendido, y es que había sido callado por un beso del marimo! Era bastante suave al tacto….mas de lo que pensé, y era reconfortante, el mordio mi labio inferior en señal

De querer poner su lengua dentro de mi boca, me deje estar, nuestras lenguas se entralazaban explorando cada rincón de nuestras bocas, nos separamos por el maldito oxigeno y yo que ya estaba duro…..muy relajado por el beso dije – z-zoro…..- las palabras no hacían falta ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos no volvimos a besar y quizá algo más….lo que ambos chicos de la mugiwara no ichimi no sabían era que a cierta tripulante llamada nico robin le gustaba trasnochar y tampoco sabían de sus ojos fleur en las paredes….

Oigan oigan espectadores…..supongo estos dos tortolos….necesitaran privacidad fufufufufu

 _ **Que les ha parecido comenten y hagan pedidos de oneshots, los escribiré con gusto…..**_


End file.
